


All We Have To Do Is Start

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Cuties, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Allison and Renee are always stealing each other's clothes.





	

Renee always wears the softest sweaters. Sometimes, those sweaters end up in Allison's drawer. It's an easy mistake. Well, it would be, if Allison was a foot shorter and tended to wear pastel yellow. She isn't, however, and she doesn't, so Renee catches on pretty fast. 

"You don't have to act like it's a laundry mix up. If you want to borrow my clothes, just ask." So Allison smiles at her, and starts doing just that. 

"What's mine is yours." She teases Renee when the shorter girl is trying to find a skirt she remembers Allison borrowing. (And oh, how it had looked good on Allison. It's a modest skirt on Renee, but Allison has those lovely long legs.) She finds her skirt, and Allison steals a different one. 

Allison has this one particular shirt that she wears when she really wants to relax. It's an old Palmetto t shirt that she got in freshmen year, and it's the softest thing she owns. It's missing. The shirt is always in this exact spot, always in this drawer, unless, of course, she's washing it, but she isn't. 

"Dan, do you know where my Palmetto t shirt is?" 

"That white one?" 

Allison nods. 

"I think Renee is wearing it." 

Allison is going to die. This is it, this is how it all ends. Who would've thought she'd go so young. 

Renee is wearing Allison's shirt, and Allison can't even be mad. It's too cute on her. If she'd thought Renee's usual clothes were oversized before, now she acknowledges that they're practically form fitting. The shirt is big on Allison, anyway, so Renee is basically drowning in it. It falls far enough down her thighs that she isn't even wearing anything else with it. Yes, Allison is going to die. Renee is leaning against the wall in the hallway, looking as disgruntled as she ever gets and adorable. She's probably trying to solve some monster problem. Allison honestly just needs some fresh air. 

It becomes a game. Allison steals Renee's shirt and it becomes a crop top on her, and Renee steals Allison's sweatpants and has to tie the strings as tight as they will go. Renee can't take it anymore when Allison wears her jersey. She doesn't consider herself to be a possessive person, but just the correlation between the fact that couples usually do this and that they're the ones doing it now has her worked up. 

She tells Allison that, in fewer words. 

"You look really good in my jersey." 

Is she blushing? She must be blushing. Allison has never picked up on her subtle flirting before, but that was pretty obvious, right? They shouldn't be having this conversation right now. Renee is too distracted by Allison's abs. 

"You'd look really good in mine." Allison replies, and she's blushing too. Allison never blushes. This is major. 

"Maybe I would look better in yours if I was your girlfriend? Wait, that didn't make any sense. I-" 

"Renee Walker, can I kiss you?" 

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a year." 

"I thought you didn't kiss sinners?" 

"I think you said you'd be the one kissing me." 

"I suppose I did."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
